We Aren't Kids Anymore
by FabpezberryFanForNow
Summary: When Quinn was younger, she was best friends with Rachel Berry, who used to look after her when she was getting bullied. Now Rachel's finally found her as a new girl in her high school, but it's not the Quinn Fabray that she used to know. FABERRY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**TITLE: **We aren't kids any more Chapter One

PAIRINGS: Eventually Faberry, (Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry)

**RATING: **M

**A/N:** I know you're probrobly thinking, why are you posting another story when you have two others to finish. To be honest, I actually don't know, but I have a horrible case of writers block, and I can't get rid of this idea, it's so awesome in my mind. So please review, and thanks again for my amazing beta-reader SoBrittanaProudlySo.

**SYNOPSIS: **When Quinn was younger, she was best friends with Rachel Berry, who used to look after her when she was getting bullied. Now Rachel's finally found her as a new girl in her high school, but it's not the Quinn Fabray that she used to know.

-/- Lucy's POV

It was nearly break time, where all the bullying would start, and the new girl would see that I'm a stupid ugly weak girl who gets picked on. It's those big pretty girls that usually do it all, the worst one is called Santana Lopez, and she hates me. She tells me everything I already know, that I'm ugly, that no one likes me that I'm a geek and although I know all these things, it still hurts. My mom always tells me that sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me, well that saying sucks because words hurt a lot more. The bell is ringing, so I make my way up to the teacher to ask if I should help her tidy up and she shakes her head. That only means one thing, that I have to face them sometime today, just like every single day of my life. My name is Lucy Fabray, and I am nine years old and I live in Lima Ohio. I love reading fairy tales because there is always a happy ending, and it makes me believe that one day I will make a friend who will help me defeat Santana Lopez.

I make my way outside, and see everyone playing in the playground, skipping and talking and laughing with each other. I spot Santana and her gang almost immediately, and they've spotted me. I look around for the new girl; I don't want her to see me get hurt. But she's looking at me, with a confused look. She starts making her way over to me, skipping in her step and smiling happily. She reaches me first, before Santana has anyway.

"Hey, I'm Rachel Berry, what's your name?" she asks cheerily, handing me half of her chocolate bar and smiling through her sunglasses.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Fabray." I stutter, wondering why she's speaking to me. It's the first time someone's spoken to me nicely in years, and it makes me smile that she wants to know my name.

"Why are you on your own?" she asks, a confused look on her face. Before I can answer her, Santana pushes her away and smirks at me.

"Making new friends goggle eyes?" she asks and I notice Rachel standing up shakily and staring at me, a hurt look on her face before making her way up to Santana.

"What did you just call my friend?" Rachel asks sternly, facing Santana full on even though she is a little bit too small and has to look up to see Santana.

"Excuse me?" Santana replies slowly, and I notice the danger in her voice.

"Rachel its okay, I can deal with it." I say, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Yeah do what goggle eyes says midget, run along." Santana says meanly, but Rachel just stands in front of me, like she doesn't want me to get hurt.

"Leave. My. Friend. Alone." Rachel says with a scary icy tone in her voice, but it makes my heart warm that she wants to be my friend. Santana seems to get the message though, and send me one last glare before leading her group away from me. She turns and faces me and smiles.

"Do you want to be my friend?" she asks linking my arm with hers, and I nod, a little surprised.

"Thank you for that." I say and she pulls our arms away from each other and pulls me into a hug. I can't help but smell her soft lavender smell in her hair and she pulls away all too soon.

"Do you want to come over my house tonight?" She asks me and I nod excitedly, and we sit down at a bench, nibbling on our chocolate.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" I ask curiously, thinking of Prince Charming that I haven't even met before and she shakes her head.

"I've never kissed anyone except my father's before." She explains and I send her a confused look, doesn't she have a mommy?

"Don't you have a mommy?" I ask my thoughts aloud, and she laughs.

"My dad's are gay, I do have a mommy, somewhere in the world." Rachel explains and I nod, even though I find it a little hard to work out.

From that moment, Rachel and I became best friends and we found out everything about each other. I found out that she wants to be a singer on Broadway and she loves to sing. I also found out that she is a vegan, and doesn't eat any meat which I find strange because I love eating bacon and I don't know how she can live without it. Every day we meet up a few streets before school, and walk to school together, chatting happily about everything that comes into mind. Then when we arrive at school, we sit next to each other in every lesson and ignore all the teasing from Santana and her gang and get on with our work. Then at break-time and lunch time, we go to a music room and I play the piano to Rachel while she sings along to all the tunes she knows. Every day after school we go over each other's houses, until one day my mom stops me.

"No Lucy honey, Rachel can't come over tonight." My mom says firmly, and I send her a look of confusion and hurt before turning to Rachel and pulling her into a small hug.

"I'm sorry Rachel." I apologize and she smiles weakly.

"See you on Monday Lucy." She replies cheerily before making her way home by herself, and I feel so bad.

"Why couldn't Rachel come over?" I demand when we get home, and I look around our house. All of our furniture is packed away in boxes and the pictures from the walls are gone.

"Lucy baby, we're moving away." My mom explained and I stared at her in shock, this can't be happening!

"NO MOM!" I yell and I start crying helplessly, and I expect her to cuddle me or tell me it's going to be ok but instead she leaves me, crying on the floor. I lay there for hours, and I'm still there when my father returns from work and he stares at me in confusion before staring at the house in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asks me and I look up at him, tears falling from my eyes.

"Were moving daddy, but I don't want to go." I sob and he pulls me into a short hug before walking into the kitchen hurriedly. At first, all I can hear is angry talking but then they start shouting really loudly. I put my hands over my ears, but I see my mom walking towards me.

"Darling, were leaving, go into the car right now." She demands, trying to look happy but I do what she says because she's in that mood where I don't argue with her. I can't see daddy any more, I wonder if he's coming or not. I get into the car, and lock the door behind me and sit there for ages. Finally my mom comes outside, and gets into the driver's seat. She takes one last look at the house before turning on the engine and driving away. I don't know how, but I know for sure that were leaving and never coming back.

-/-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**TITLE: **Were Not Kids Any More Chapter Two.

PAIRINGS: Eventually Faberry (Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray)

**RATING: **M (only to be safe, I'll warn you when it's time for it to be officially M)

**A/N: **No reviews? I guess they'll start coming when I've got about 20 ish chapters, but please review anyway. If I get more than 3 reviews, I'll write a review song in my next chapter LOL.

-/- Rachel's POV

Losing my best friend was like losing my heart, or a part of me. It took me a while to get over it, we never got in touch. It made me want to give up on my career altogether, but it didn't because I remember what she said to me one day before I was about to go into an audition. She told me that no matter what happened, I should never give up on my career, that I had the talent and I should never give it away. So I pushed myself harder and harder, entering competitions and exams until I had to leave our school and move to secondary school. We met in year 5, and made friends until she left halfway through year six. I never made any other friends, and when I heard I was going to William McKinley High School with Santana Lopez I tried to push that thought away. I never forgave Santana for what she did to Lucy, never.

On my first day, I got labelled as a loser, and got slushied every day but I never let it get me down. I dreamed every night that me and Lucy would meet again, and be friends just like old times. I can still remember what she looks like, and what she smells like and every night I cry myself to sleep, remembering her. I wonder if she does the same, I wonder if she remembers me.

I'm seventeen now, and I still dream of being a Broadway star. I'm dating Finn Hudson, who is a jock and is very popular. We go to glee club together and I must say that it is my best part of the day. Finn is the best boyfriend I've ever dreamed of, he's a good man, he loves me for who I am. But he's not for me, I know that much, none of the boys are for me. If that makes me a lesbian then I don't care, because ever since Lucy left I didn't care what anyone thought of me. It's the first day back to school today, and I'm walking down the hallways hand in hand with Finn. He's talking to me about his next football game, and I try to sound interested but I'm not. I notice everyone whispering and chattering and I wonder what the latest gossip is.

"What's going on Finn?" I ask him, interrupting him but he doesn't seem to care.

"Oh, just a new girl who's just got given the position of head cheerleader, she's called Quinn, nothing special." He mutters and I don't really care, why would I care about a new head cheerleader that is probrobly going to bully me anyway. I spot Santana and Brittany with a girl I presume is Quinn making their way down the hallway. I can't see the girl properly yet, but she looks familiar somehow. Their holding slushy's in their hands and I brace myself for another slushy. When they come closer I recognise the girl, oh my Barbara, is that Lucy? No, it can't be Lucy, this girls name is Quinn, though she really does look like Lucy.

The three girls stop in front of me, and I can see Quinn looking at me, her eye's narrowing and she drops her slushy in shock. It drips all down the door, and people move away from it and Santana stares at Quinn in shock.

"What the hell Fabray?" she demands and I gasp, oh my Barbra this is Lucy. Why does she look so different? Why has she changed her name?

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." She stutters before turning back to me."Can I introduce myself to this midget in an empty classroom?" she asks and Santana sends me a mean smile before nodding willingly. I follow Lucy, I mean Quinn into the nearest classroom and she sits on the table.

"Rachel?" she asks slowly and I nod.

"What are you doing here Lucy? What happened...?" I ask, a little confused at this new Lucy.

"I can't believe it's you, you haven't changed a thing!" she says pulling me into a tight hug and I try to enjoy having my best friend back but I can't.

"What happened Lucy? You hated Santana because she bullied you?" I ask slowly, and she sinks her face into her hands.

"I _have _to be popular Rachel, I was bullied in my old school, I needed to change. Oh, and I'm called Quinn now." She mutters and I send her a small smile of disappointment.

"You were just about to slushy me...?" I say and she looks up at me.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I'm a rubbish excuse as a friend, I've missed you so much!" she exclaims but I don't feel the buzz.

"So are you going to be my friend now Qui...Sorry I mean Lucy?" I say and she sends me a helpless look.

"I can't Rachel...I have to be popular and you're going to bring that down." She says and I look at her, confused.

"I've cried into my bed every night for you, you were the one who encouraged me to stick with my dreams, how can you do this to me?" I start to cry, and I expect for her to wrap her arms around me but she doesn't. I lift my head up, and see her pacing up the room, and she doesn't look back.

"Rachel?" I look up and see Finn peeking into the classroom, a confused look on his face.

"Oh...Hi Finn, I didn't see you come in." I mutter, getting up and giving him a small peck.

"What did Quinn want?" he asks and I flinch at her name.

"Nothing, she just told me she was on top now, stuff like that." I say quickly, and he shrugs it off before taking my hand and taking me out into the hallways again. Lucy, oh I mean Quinn is nowhere to be seen.

-/- Glee Club

"Right guys, who wants to show us your assiment for the topic 'Hurt'?" Mr Schue asks as he makes his way into the room, pointing to the whiteboard. I was going to sing 'All By Myself' but after the Quinn drama I've chosen a more suitable song.

Rachel: _I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know  
I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby, I've got nowhere to go._

-/- Quinn's POV

I'm walking past the choir room, and I hear a beautiful voice singing such a sad song. I'm on my own because it's after school, and I risk taking a look in. It's the glee club and Rachel's at the front singing it. It makes me want to cry, because I think it's me who made her like this. I step inside the room, and I see some people sending me looks. Rachel's still singing, she hasn't noticed me yet.__

Rachel: _I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?_

I slip into a seat, next to Puck when I notice Santana and Brittany sat in the back row humming along to the music. What the hell are they doing here?__

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in

Oh my goodness, she is singing this to me! That's not a good thing though, I know that much. __

I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've always been on the outside

You saw me there, but never knew  
That I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see

You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything

How can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in

I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've always been on the outside

Oh, yeah

How can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
And I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in

I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've always been on the outside

I think I'm about to cry when I see that she's crying, it hurts so much that I've hurt her but I feel like I'm trapped with no way in.

"Quinn? What are you doing in here?" Rachel asks and the whole glee club stares at me.

"I wanted to audition for the glee club." I say quickly, knowing that was the best excuse I could make up.

"Really? Do you want to it now?" Mr Schue asks and I nod quietly, before making my way to in the middle and smile when I get given a microphone. I don't even know if I could sing, this could be humiliating but then again, no going back now.

_Saturday, stepping into the club  
The music made me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop movin' to the sound_

But, I can tell that you're watching me  
And your probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy?

Why can't you just let me do the things I wanna do?  
I just wanna be me, I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun, I'm gonna live my life  
(But not the way that you want me to)

I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?  
I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is

Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures, don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to the beat like  
(What?)

I stop, and look around, and people are quiet for a moment before breaking out into an applause. The only person I'm looking at though is Rachel, and she isn't even there. Where did she go? I can't believe I've messed it up so easily in such a short space of time. What kind of a person am I?


End file.
